Grand Theft Auto: Canada
by Gangsta One
Summary: (CHAPTER 2 UP!) Jamal is a street thug working in Edmonton, Alberta. Yet, he finds that he will have to learn how to survive on his own, and overcome the traiterous bastards that betrayed him. Rated R: Extreme language, extreme blood and gore, and drugs.
1. Default Chapter

Grand Theft Auto: Canada  
DISCLAIMER: This is a very short chapter, just a taste of what is to come. If you read this, please review it. I need some feedback. Thanks. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Chapter One:  
Betrayal  
They say that America invented gangsters. They say that the land of guns and murder is the United States. They think that Canada is a peaceful land, full of Eskimos and beavers.  
You know what I say to those people?  
Fuck you.  
Canada is just as dark, even more so. It is a perfect place to start a gang, the stereotypes of the country working for you. Who would expect gang wars to happen in Canada? Well, they do, and I am here to tell you about them.  
* * * * *  
The snow was very wet that night, even though it was so cold. A typical October thirty-first, for Edmonton at least. But this was a hot night as well.  
The RCMP was out, because something had happened that night.  
"Fuck, we are busted man!" Nick told me in a panic, "Let's just get the hell outta here!"  
"Man, shut up!" I snapped, "We ain' caught yet, nigga!"  
"Dude, there is no way we can get away with this!" Nick continued.  
I rolled my eyes, annoyed. "Man, shut the fuck up! You pussy little white boy!"  
Nick looked out onto the street. "If we hurry, we can make it to Callingwood!"  
"Shit, are you stupid," I sighed, "We are going to the mall, dawg! It's the perfect place where we can blend in! There is so many people there!"  
"At two in the morning?" Nick asked sarcastically.  
I looked at him with anger. "The fuckin' clubs dumbass!"  
"But they have security there, too!" Nick pestered on.  
"That's why we have these bitches," I pulled out my glock, and cocked it; "Are you ready to roll or what!?"  
Nick shook his head. "Man, you go if you fucking want to. I am done with this shit."  
I looked at him dumbfounded. "What the fuck-! Are you fuckin' crazy!? If Psyickness finds out that you left him."  
"I will find my own way to survive!" Nick yelled, "I should have never let you bring me down like this!"  
Then I was angry. "What the FUCK! This is all my fuckin' fault!? You punk-ass bitch! You were the one that iced the mother fucker!"  
"Hey! This was your idea in the first place! Don't fucking tell me that it was my fault!" Nick argued.  
All of a sudden, there was a loud "Woo!" and a cop car was screaming down the back alley.  
"Son of a bitch!" I cursed.  
I started to run, but I looked back to see Nick's shadow through his hands up to surrender. I turned back forward, and ran for my freedom.  
But then, a bright yellow car stopped right in front of me.  
Psyickness' Dodge Viper was one man fuller as I flipped over into it.  
That large black man looked at me through his dark shades. "Where the fuck is Nick?"  
I panted. "He fuckin' surrendered himself! He said he was tired of this!"  
Psyickness looked forward, shaking his head. He slammed his fist into the steering wheel. The loud beep was blanked out the following. "Fuckin' pussy-ass wannabe nigga!"  
The expensive sports car fired into gear, and the tires spun and smoked.  
Soon, we were driving on the freeway, heading west.  
"Where are we going?" I asked Psyickness, the wind muffling my voice because the car was convertible.  
Psyickness didn't answer immediately. "We are going to a small town, an hour and a half away."  
"Drayton Valley," I answered the question for him, "Drug capital of Canada."  
Psyickness nodded. "Gotta get some cash for the speed I have been supplyin' them."  
"Who's your contact?"  
"I dunno, some fuckin' rich bastard. Owns half the fuckin' place."  
I nodded in understandment. "Yo, got some any good music, dawg?"  
The pimp shrugged. "I've been buyin' some shit lately. I got that new DMX, and that new Obie Trice."  
"Fuck, I have heard that DMX G," I added, "Not as great as his first four."  
"Damn straight," Psyickness agreed, "But it's a'ight, nigga. But fuck it, put Obie in."  
The words and beat came from the massive stereo system, the bass shaking me.  
"Who the fuck you mother fuckers gonna run to, when somebody runs up with a mask and puts a gun to you..." Eminem's voice sounded out.  
I picked up a paper that was in the storage compartment. I read one interesting article about some guy down in New York, recently being called Liberty City, causing shit.  
"That nigga is one fuckin' good gangsta," Psyickness explained, "He has survived against the fuckin' army. He is fuckin' crazy. He even iced Salvatore!"  
My eyes were wide as I read the article. "This mother fucker sounds like that guy who was in Vice City twenty five years ago."  
Psyickness shook his head. "What the fuck was his name.Tommy Verceti? That bitch was one fuckin' lunatic!"  
After an hour, instead of an hour and a half thanks to the speed we were going, we rolled into the 7-Eleven in Drayton Valley.  
I walked in the door, and went and got myself a drink.  
As I was paying, I looked outside the window, and watched as a car drove by, and mowed down Psyickness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Written by Chad McGhie, aka Gangsta One. 


	2. Drugs, Guns, and Sex

Grand Theft Auto: Canada  
Gangsta One: "Alright, thanks to Great Nanook for reviewing.glad ya liked it. Since at least one person reviewed, I am putting up another chapter.keep the reviews comin' if you want more of the story. If you reviewed tell your friends, tell your family, I don't care just tell anybody. That Inuit idea is great! I think I can see an Inuit gang coming up." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Chapter Two:  
Drugs, Guns, and Sex  
After I saw Psyickness gunned down, I knew that we were mixed up in some serious shit. This was going somewhere big, that Psyickness was involved in something deep and dangerous. I realized that I would pay the consequences for his actions.  
I never hated so much to be right.  
* * * * *  
I ran for the back door as quick as I could, sorry that I had to leave the beautiful Dodge Viper behind. I left the shit I bought, and opened the back door.  
I sprinted out of the store, and out into the back alley. Teenagers were behind the store, smoking weed and who else knows what.  
"Eh, eh, it's a black guy!" One kid gave me a thumb up as he exhaled his drag, "Want some good shit?"  
I tsk-ed and continued running.  
I ran onto the street, and looked for the nearest vehicle. Suddenly, a car stopped right in front of me. It was only a very old Ford, but I was happy that the door opened.  
There was a young native in the car. "Come on! Fuck, you wanna get shot!?"  
I grinned and hopped in the car. We peeled around and started going west.  
I looked at my rescuer. "Yo, man, thanks for that shi'."  
The native looked at me. "Shut the fuck up. I don't need your fucking thanks."  
I looked forward, shocked for a minute.  
"My name, you only need to know, is Fat Bear," the native said, looking forward at the road.  
I stared at him, jaw wide. "Dawg, you ain' fat!?"  
"I said shut up," Fat Bear growled.  
I looked forward once more. "A'ight, my name is Jamal."  
"You're that guy from Edmonton," Fat Bear stated, "Who was running them errands for.ah, what's his fucking face.Psyickness."  
I nodded slowly. "Yeah, but that nigga's dead now."  
Fat Bear nodded. "Hey, smoke this. This'll get you by the balls."  
I took the bag out of Fat Bear's hand. "It's only weed, man. That won' get me high."  
Fat Bear looked at me. "Oh yes it will."  
I shrugged. "Yo, cigs man. Got any cigs?"  
The native reached back, and took out a long, hand made pipe. I was amazed at the size of the thing, at least three feet long.  
"Use this," Fat Bear said, still looking forward.  
So, I did what Fat Bear said. I lit it.and I was fucking gone!  
My eyes were rolled back up into my head, and I was laughing like crazy. Fat Bear took the pipe, and took a huge drag!  
In minutes, we were baked out of our minds. We drove the entire night, and I didn't even know where we were going. All I remember was getting laid by some chick later on in the night.which was awesome when you're fucking stoned out of your mind.  
I woke up the next morning in Vancouver.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Written by Chad McGhie, aka Gangsta One.  
  
Gangsta One: "Sorry about this chapter being so short.just wait for the good stuff. You'll see. As long as I get two more reviewers, I will continue to write this fanfiction." 


End file.
